Les sanglots longs des violons
by Lyrashin
Summary: La musique adoucit les moeurs dit on... Je doute que Harry et Pétunia aient le même avis que vous sur le sujet...
1. Default Chapter

Série : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, alias la Mort Incarnée  
  
Genre : Sérieux, si, si, je vous jure... Mystérieux... Un peu triste peut- être... Musical... Spoilers Tome V dans les chapitres suivants !!! La fic commence au milieu du Tome IV...  
  
En fait, cette histoire est partie d'une image qui s'est imposée dans ma petite tête lorsque j'assistais au spectacle de Riverdance : Harry, habillé d'un pull vert et d'un pantalon noir (les couleurs des costumes du ballet à ce moment), seul dans une salle de classe, les yeux fermés, entièrement concentré sur la musique d'un vieux violon dont il joue avec passion.  
  
Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour faire un fanart, qu'il n'hésite pas !  
  
J'ai donc imaginé une histoire qui intègrerait cette vision... Et, au jugé du résultat : ma conclusion est donc qu'il faut absolument que j'aille plus souvent voir des représentations de danse comme celle-là parce que j'ai finalement abouti à un scénario totalement inédit !  
  
Disclaimer : Sainte JK Rowling, pardonnez nos offenses en vous piquant vos personnages, comme nous pardonnons votre stupidité d'avoir tué Sirius...  
  
Les sanglots longs des violons...  
(P. Verlaine)  
  
Prologue  
  
La porte de la salle déserte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer un visage légèrement inquiet : il avait déjà la plupart des élèves de l'école sur le dos, alors, autant éviter de faire perdre des points à sa propre Maison... Sortir après le couvre-feu n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue... Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir avec tous ces évènements : d'abord son nom qui apparaissait dans la Coupe de Feu, et puis Ron qui ne le croyait pas...  
  
Soupirant, le garçon pénétra dans la pièce : ici, au moins, on ne viendrait pas le déranger, et il avait emporté sa carte des Maraudeurs avec lui au cas où... Ses pas soulevaient une importante quantité de poussière, laissant sur place l'empreinte de ses chaussures sur le dallage sale... Visiblement les elfes de Maison n'avaient pas fait le ménage dans cette classe depuis quelques années... Mais Poudlard était une si grande institution : il était bien normal qu'il se trouve des locaux inoccupés ou des endroits désaffectés !  
  
Les yeux émeraude observèrent tout autour de lui, examinant le mobilier avec attention. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : les chaises, tout comme les tables, étaient en bois vermoulu, à moitié dévorées par les termites... Le tableau noir arborait encore quelques symboles écrits à l'aide d'une craie blanche posée sur le rebord du bureau, usée jusqu'aux trois quarts... Le jeune homme n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il lui semblait déjà avoir aperçu des signes identiques, ou presque... Des notes de musique sur une portée... En clef de Sol si sa mémoire était bonne et si son enseignante de primaire ne s'était pas trompée...  
  
Les murs montraient de veilles affiches, moldues et sorcières, de célèbres musiciens dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à ce jour... Les portraits sorciers étaient quasiment immobiles, aussi détériorés que le reste de la pièce les rares occasions où l'un d'entre eux remuait se cantonnaient à un bâillement sonore ou à un étirement des bras... Rien de bien intéressant...  
  
Le Gryffondor s'approcha d'une vieille armoire vitrée aux nombreux carreaux brisés, déposant son sac sur le bureau du professeur... Il y avait encore quelques instruments à l'intérieur, ainsi que des feuilles de papier... Des cahiers de solfège ! Lorsqu'il était enfant, il aurait tout donné pour en avoir un comme les autres élèves de son quartier, mais les Dursley avaient prétendu qu'il s'agissait d'une dépense inutile dont la famille pouvait se passer... Pourtant Dudley avait eu le sien... Tout ce que Harry avait appris sur le sujet, c'était des informations grappillées tantôt à l'un, tantôt à l'autre de ses voisins peu enclins à l'aider de peur de se faire bousculer par la bande d'amis de son cousin... Autrement dit, il ne savait pratiquement rien des gammes, des arpèges, des croches ou des noires...  
  
L'élève regarda à nouveau les différents instruments de musique exposés dans la vitrine, fasciné par leur diversité de forme et d'utilisation... Il savait bien sûr à quoi ressemblait un piano (Mrs Figg en avait installé un dans son salon autrefois), ou une flûte, ou même une trompette, mais jamais il n'avait pu admirer d'aussi près la finesse de la décoration d'une harpe, ni l'aspect rutilant d'un saxophone lorsqu'on l'époussetait délicatement... Il existait tant de merveilles dans cette salle : des flûtes de pan, des clavecins, des tambours, des clairons, des contrebasses, ainsi qu'une ancienne batterie aux cymbales ternes rangée dans une coin...  
  
Le Survivant remarqua alors le reflet d'une petite tache de lumière venant de tout au fond du côté gauche de l'armoire. Avec précaution, il se saisit l'instrument et l'extirpa du vieux meuble, se cognant le front contre la porte au passage. Un violon. Un modeste violon, muni d'un archet d'environ soixante-dix centimètres... La caisse était faite d'érable, non laqué, et au niveau du chevalet, quatre fines cordes se tenaient prêtes, tendues à qui voudrait jouer avec elles... Un vieux violon dont personne ne se servait plus... Le garçon effleura du bout du doigt l'écriture argentée gravée, dans le bois même, osant à peine la toucher de peur de l'effacer. Ce n'était qu'un nom, un simple petit nom, mais il faisait de ce violon le plus précieux de tous les objets de la pièce aux yeux du jeune homme...  
  
Lili Evans... Harry serra l'instrument contre son cœur en se demandant vaguement si ce n'était pas un rêve... Sa mère avait fait partie des étudiants en musique du Collège... Il balaya la classe du regard : elle s'était peut-être assise ici, à cette table ? A moins que ce ne soit celle- là ?! Il se trouvait sans doute à l'endroit même où elle devait se placer pour ranger soigneusement son violon à l'abri...  
  
Le Gryffondor hésita : devait-il laisser reposer ce trésor là où il l'avait découvert ? Il avait un peu l'impression de piller une église... Un lieu où il pourrait revenir pour y honorer la mémoire de la musicienne... Avait-il le droit d'emporter ce qui n'était pas à lui ? Mais, d'un autre côté, le violon appartenait à sa mère... Il semblait logique qu'il en hérite... Oui, mais dans quel but ?! Il ne savait pas jouer et personne ne lui apprendrait... De toute façon, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit découvre cet objet...  
  
_ Prends-le.  
  
Le garçon releva vivement la tête, cherchant des yeux celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Un portrait lui fit un petit signe de la main pour attirer son attention...  
  
_ Prends-le. C'est la raison d'exister de tout instrument que d'avoir quelqu'un pour en jouer. Si tu le laisses ici, il finira par être oublié, et il disparaîtra, comme le font tous les items musicaux magiques...  
  
Harry se sentit un peu honteux :  
  
_ Je... Je ne sais pas m'en servir...  
  
La peinture haussa les épaules et s'écarta pour lui montrer son propre instrument : un gigantesque orgue qui remplissait toute une cathédrale.  
  
_ Tu crois que quelqu'un m'a appris, à moi ? La musique est quelque chose d'inné que tu dois dévoiler pas à pas...  
  
Le jeune homme regarda à nouveau le violon... Serait-il capable de trouver cette étrange sagesse dont lui parlait le musicien ? Il n'en était pas totalement certain...  
  
_ J'ai... J'ai l'impression de...D'être un voleur... Je ne sais pas si je réussirai à en jouer un jour... Alors si je l'emmène et que j'échoue...  
  
Le portrait sourit : c'était un doute qu'avaient partagé de nombreux artistes avant lui. Le fait que le garçon soit incertain était révélateur de ses capacités : on ne devenait un bon musicien que si l'on respectait son outil de travail... Dans le cas contraire, c'était l'échec assuré... Et il pouvait presque voir la fascination qu'exerçait le violon sur l'enfant...  
  
_ Commence par le tenir correctement : il faut caler la base de ton instrument contre ton cou, au niveau de ta clavicule... Mais non ! Pas de ce côté-là ! Dans l'autre sens...  
  
Harry essaya maladroitement de mettre en application les conseils du tableau, coinçant la caisse entre son épaule gauche et sa gorge, l'archet dans sa main droite. Le maestro le fixa bizarrement... Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on l'observe de cette manière, comme s'il était un phénomène scientifique du plus grand intérêt...  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
La peinture eut la grâce de paraître gênée... Visiblement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le regardait comme une bête de foire...  
  
_ Oh ! Ce n'est rien... Ta position est seulement l'inverse de celle de tous les violonistes classiques...  
  
_ Hein ?  
  
_ Tu tiens ton violon à l'envers : l'archet se tient normalement avec la main gauche !  
  
Le Survivant haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il ne tienne pas son violon dans le sens courant ? Il se sentait bien comme ça... Ce n'était pas grave !  
  
Avec délicatesse, il releva la longue baguette et la posa sur les cordes de l'instrument en pinçant la troisième entre deux doigts. Un son doux, aussi léger qu'une plume s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce, réveillant les autres portraits sorciers qui le dévisagèrent sans bruit. Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, comme une fissure dans un barrage, libérant un flot de sensations inconnues : il avait envie de faire courir son archet sur son violon jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de tenir debout il voulait extraire tous ses sentiments de son cœur, tous sans exception, pour les jouer... Chacune d'entre elles avait un rythme spécial, des accords particuliers, il le savait... Il souhaitait déverser toute son âme dans une musique endiablée que l'on écouterait, que l'on comprendrait...  
  
_ Fais attention à toi, Petit. Ces choses-là sont dangereuses parfois.  
  
Harry observa le tableau de la vieille femme à l'allure sévère qui venait de lui parler... Elle n'avait pas l'air très rassurée... Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle pour le violon ?  
  
_ Je promets que j'apprendrais à me servir de mon violon ! Je réussirai à lui rendre un maître aussi passionné que celui qu'il avait avant moi !  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait déclaré ça, les paroles avaient paru s'échapper de ses lèvres sans qu'il y ait seulement songé... Mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait... Cet instrument avait appartenu à sa mère, le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'apprendre à en jouer... De cette façon, il n'agirait pas comme un voleur... Et, pour être totalement honnête, il en avait vraiment envie !  
  
Avec de multiples précautions, il cacha son violon dans son sac : il ne fallait pas l'abîmer, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le découvre non plus... Puis, après avoir remercié le premier portrait, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte des Maraudeurs avant de quitter la salle abandonnée.  
  
Une antique peinture représentant un jeune musicien du dix-septième siècle soupira en le voyant partir : il savait très bien ce que risquait le garçon aux grands yeux verts pleins d'innocence et de candeur. Toutes les toiles magiques, ici, le savaient... La vieille femme qui avait averti l'étudiant de faire attention se tourna vers l'homme à l'orgue, le visage furieux :  
  
_ Tu es fier de toi, Sébastien ?! Tu sais pourtant ce qui arrive aux novices dans son genre !  
  
Le tableau eut un sourire énigmatique qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer encore davantage la sorcière ridée : comment ce petit imbécile avait-il pu oser braver l'interdit imposé par le professeur Dumbledore ?!  
  
_ Je te parle, Jean-Sébastien ! Tu es conscient que tu viens d'envoyer ce gamin à la mort ? Qu'il ne résistera pas à l'appel sans personne pour le guider ?!  
  
_ Tu as tord Mathilde. Ce gosse a vraiment quelque chose de spécial : je pense sincèrement qu'il peut survivre...  
  
La vieille dame se renfrogna... Elle n'aimait pas lorsque son confrère était si sûr de lui... Lentement, elle se détourna de lui en murmurant un bref commentaire:  
  
_ Espérons que tu ais raison, cette fois !  
  
L'organiste ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre aux vitres si sales qu'elles en étaient devenues gris pâle... Là-bas, vers la forêt interdite dont les lumières qui valsaient et tourbillonnaient au travers des arbres à la lourde ramure alors qu'elles n'avaient pas repris leur danse surnaturelle depuis près de dix-sept ans... Depuis que la salle de Musique avait été fermée...  
  
A Suivre...  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Notes explicatives :  
  
Mathilde Schoenberg, née Zemlinsky, fut une célèbre compositrice du XIX° siècle qui dirigea des orchestres à Berlin avec son époux. Elle cessa sa carrière à la naissance de ses fils, mais elle continua néanmoins à aider son mari dans l'ombre jusqu'à sa mort.  
  
Pour ce qui est de Jean-Sébastien... Franchement, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des Jean-Sébastien connus dans le monde entier pour ses compositions allemandes baroques et son talent d'organiste du XVII° siècle ?!  
  
Le prochain chapitre est dédié au premier reviewer qui me dira son nom !  
  
Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que c'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais je vous assure que cette fic est la première du genre, du moins du côté français du Web !  
  
Oh, il faut que je précise : comme je n'ai jamais joué de violon de ma vie, j'espère que les mélomanes me pardonneront si je commets des erreurs... Je fais de mon mieux et je me documente toujours sur le sujet, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une bêtise... Donc, pardon d'avance !!!  
  
Merci à Dod pour sa correction !  
  
Une petite review pour m'encourager, SVP ? 


	2. Vacances

**_Série : Harry Potter_**

**_Auteur : Lyrashin, alias la Mort Incarnée_**

**_Genre : Sérieux, si, si, je vous jure. . . Mystérieux. . . Un peu triste peut-être. . .Musical. . . Spoilers Tome V au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, la fic à commencé au milieu du Tome IV. . . _**

_**Ce chapitre est dédié à Nanou et à Dansloup ( l'orthographe exacte était Bach, mais je compte ça comme une bonne réponse tout de même. . .) **_

**_Disclaimer : Sainte JK Rowling, pardonnez nos offenses en vous piquant vos personnages, comme nous pardonnons votre stupidité d'avoir tué Sirius. . ._**

**_Note : Wahou ! Vingt-trois reviews pour un chapitre ! Visiblement le prologue vous a plu ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le reste de l'histoire aussi ! _**

**_Réponses aux reviews : C'est la première fois que je fais cette partie, d'habitude, je me contente juste d'un grand remerciement général. . . Mais je sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de la faire !_**

_**Artemis : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu !**_

_**Lily Chang : Pas d'erreur sur le piano ? Je suis contente ! Surtout que j'étais pas sûre. . . Question musique, moi j'ai de vagues souvenirs de la flûte à bec dont on jouait en Musique au Collège, mais sinon. . . Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Nanou : Tu as été la première à deviner quel était le nom du musicien (avec Dansloup qui m'a envoyé sa réponse la même journée), c'est pourquoi ce chapitre t'es dédié ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Morgian : Moi aussi j'aime bien l'image d'Harry violoniste. Je trouve qu'on ne met pas assez souvent son côté triste et mystérieux dans le tome V ( il ressemble plus à un gosse coléreux qu'à un orphelin !) et je suis assez déçue par la quasi nulle évolution du personnage. . . Franchement, JKR aurait pu faire un effort là dessus ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Finelame86 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour l'aide que tu me proposes ! Pour l'instant, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux toute seule en faisant des recherches (c'est un pari fait avec moi-même), mais si j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, je penserais à toi. **_

_**En ce qui concerne la fic musicale dont tu m'as parlé, non, je ne la connaissais pas. . . Et maintenant que je l'ai lue, je l'aime bien. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire sera menée jusqu'au bout. . . Elle mettra un peu de temps entre chaque update (que voulez vous que je fasse avec une dizaine de fic en cours et une vingtaine qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de mon cerveau ?) mais je la finirai !**_

_**Csame : Tu as raison, je me suis trompée pour la position des mains sur le violon, mais je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard ! En fait, je me basais sur une photographie d'un livre, mais j'avais pas lu que le gars en question était gaucher et qu'il tenait son violon à l'envers. . . Mais bon, on va faire comme si ce que j'ai écrit était la vérité, hein ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Dansloup : Bach, Jean Sébastien Bach, en effet tu t'es trompé pour l'orthographe, mais c'est pas grave ! Ce chapitre t'est également dédicacé puisque tu as donné la bonne réponse le premier !**_

_**Beaucoup de mystères soulevés ? Ah bon. . . En fait, c'est vrai, quand on ne connaît pas la trame de l'histoire, on se pose pas mal de questions. . . En réalité, il y a un seul gros secret auquel sont liés tous les autres. Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras ! Et NON, l'appel ne conduit pas vers un monde de musique, mais vers un endroit bien plus complexe. . . Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Eclair Ail : Moi aussi je trouvais l'idée d'un Harry musicien intéressante, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite. . . Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Gally-chan : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Par contre, ne m'en veux pas si je commet des erreurs à propos du violon : moi, je connais à peine cet instrument ! Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas pour les Jumeaux du Destin, je compte bien le finir, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, Dame Muse fait des siennes et qu'elle a lâchement abandonné cette histoire pour un petit moment. . . Mais je reprendrai bientôt les Jumeaux, sois en sûre ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Lyushin : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Je suis toute rouge ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !**_

**_Nefra : Du sérieux ? Mais Nefra ! Je suis toujours partie avec des fics qui avaient un scénar sérieux au départ ! Pas de ma faute si l'histoire finit systématiquement par muter ! C'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté ! °_****_--°_**

_**Tu as bien trouvé le nom du sorcier, mais il faudra reviewer un peu plus rapidement la prochaine fois parce que, comme tu peux le constater, d'autres ont fait plus vite que toi et ont gagné la dédicace de ce chapitre ! Pour l'explication de la position du violon, j'ai expliqué précédemment que c'était une erreur de ma part (remonte lire les réponses au dessus et tu verras !). **_

_**Je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'ai fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te satisfera aussi ! Bisous !**_

_**Kamy : Tu sais que ton pseudo, avec un I à la fin signifie Dieu en Japonais ! Lol ! Tu as aussi trouvé le nom du musicien, mais comme pour Nefra, c'était un peu trop tard !**_

_**Nan, il pouvait pas jouer du saxophone alto ! Je m'y connais encore moins en saxophone qu'en violon ! **_

_**Et en ce qui concerne le saxophone et Ginny, la réponse est non : ça ne colle pas du tout avec le scénar original ! En plus, le Ginny/Harry n'est vraiment pas mon couple préféré ( j'ai un petit faible pour le Harry/Luna ou sinon j'écris du Yaoï) et il n'y aura sans doute pas de romance dans cette histoire ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Skyblack4 : Nan, t'en fais pas ! Lylyth s'est mise en mode veille après avoir tenté d'assassiner mon principal adjoint, elle n'a tué personne ! **_

**_Non, je ne vais pas faire de cette fic une histoire yaoï vu qu'il n'y aura pas de couple ( c'est la logique même, hein ! _**O**_--°), et je partage parfaitement ton point de vue sur le perso de Harry : il semble plus hétéro, mais uniquement dans le livre de JKR, pas dans certaines fics._**

_**T'as aimé mon disclaimer ? Moi aussi je l'aime bien ! J'en ai pondu d'autres pas mal, mais je dois avouer que c'est un de mes préférés celui ci ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je le garderai à chaque chapitre de cette histoire !**_

_**Si tu veux que je t'explique la marche à suivre pour publier sur ffnet, n'hésite pas à me le demander par mail ! Si j'avais pas eu l'aide de Nicolina, je crois que j'y serais jamais arrivée. . . Mais, non, je vais pas lâcher cette fic ! Je n'abandonne jamais l'un de mes bébés de tout façon ! Merci pour ta review, je te souhaite également de mourir très âgée dans ton lit, entourée de tes enfants et petits enfants !**_

_**Yukito : Moi aussi j'aime bien l'idée d'un Harry musicien, merci pour ta review !**_

_**Shinta : Copiiiiiinnnneeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhhh !!!!! Comment tu vas ?! Je suis désolée si tu me vois plus sur le Net, mais je me suis désabonnée de MSN (le harcèlement, ça existe !) ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fic, dont voilà la suite d'ailleurs ! lol ! Et je finirai les autres aussi, ne t'en fais pas. . . Mais, d'abord, je passe mes examens ! Bisous !**_

_**Miya Black : Moi aussi j'adore ce poème ! Vive Mr Verlaine ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review !**_

_**Sevie Snake : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et pour ta review ! Désolée de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps avant de te poster le nouveau chapitre des sanglots longs des violons, mais bon, moi et la Muse Inspiration, c'est tout une histoire. . . Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que j'ai posté plusieurs chapitres mais dans d'autres histoires depuis. . . Sinon, non, je ne vais plus à l'école mais à la fac ! Mon seul problème vient de Pupuce junior, mon portable, qui a malheureusement tendance à tomber en panne quand le chapitre est presque fini et à tout effacer sur sa carte mémoire. . . Donc oui, j'ai des excuses ! Voilà ! Gros bisous !**_

_**Lilou : Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Si tu souhaites trouver des fics sympas (sélection personnelle, bonne critique garantie !) qui ne soient pas R ou PG-13 je peux te faire une liste si ça t'intéresse ! Merci pour ta review ! **_

_**Elava La Louve : Désolée pour le retard, mais bon, voici enfin la suite ! Eh ben dis donc, tu t'en souviens drôlement bien de ce poème (dixit celle qui se trimballe un recueil de poèmes du XIX° dans sa table de nuit. . . Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Yohina : Merci pour ta review ! Non, il n'y aura pas de yaoï dans cette fic (ce sera d'ailleurs l'unes de mes rares histoires sans ça d'ailleurs !) désolée !**_

_**Zag : Non, je ne laisserai pas mes lecteurs en plans sans finir une histoire ! Tu ne savais pas que c'était l'un des douze commandements des fanficteurs ?! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Dreamoon : Merci pour les compliments ! Non, je ne crois pas qu'il existe beaucoup de fics comme celle ce, mais enfin bon, on ne sait jamais ! Pourquoi les cours de musique ont-il cessé à Poudlard ? Mais, tu vas le découvrir ma chère, au fur et à mesure que nous avancerons dans l'histoire ! Merci pour ta review et bon courage pour ton propre combat contre l'administration de la fac !**_

_**Ouf ! J'ai fini ! Je suis pas sûre de refaire ça pour chaque chapitre , même si j'essayerai ! **_

**Les sanglots longs des violons...**

**(P. Verlaine) **

Chapitre 1 : Vacances 

Harry jeta rageusement son livre de Potions à l'autre bout de sa chambre : il en avait vraiment plus qu'assez ! Entre ses fichus devoirs qui n'en finissaient pas, l'absence de lettres de ses amis, et l'attitude stupide de sa famille, il n'en pouvait plus !

L'adolescent s'écroula à moitié sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. . . Il avait besoin de se calmer de toute urgence ! Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit, formant une toile d'araignée complexe dont les fils alliaient des souvenirs de la résurrection de Voldemort et de la mort de Cédric à ceux de son excursion dans le lac, ou à ceux du rejet de Ron l'année passée. . .

Un cri aigu retentit soudain au rez-de-chaussée :

Dudlinouchet ! Reviens ! Tu as oublié ton goûter !

Le garçon soupira : depuis le début de l'été, son oncle avait décidé que son fils, qui avait gagné le championnat de boxe inter-collège en catégorie poids lourd, était un futur champion. Tante Pétunia ne s'était pas privée de la faire savoir à tout le voisinage, bien entendu ! Elle avait également cessé totalement le régime qu'avait prescrit l'infirmière de Smelting, convaincue que « seule une saine et abondante nourriture convenait à son Dudlinouchet adoré en sucre d'orge ». . . Le résultat était tout simplement effarant ! Son cousin ressemblait désormais d'avantage à un sumo qu'à un boxeur ! Enfin, le bon côté des choses était que les repas composés d'un quart de pamplemousse n'étaient plus de mise dans cette maison !

Le regard du jeune sorcier dériva sur les murs de sa chambre pendant quelques minutes. . . Etonnant mais il n'avait jamais remarqué de quelle façon les craquelures du papier peint s'entrecroisaient. . . En observant attentivement, on pouvait même y voir une image. . . Très subjective, certes, mais une image quand même. . . En étant très imaginatif. . .

Harry se tourna sur son lit, cherchant une position plus confortable pour rêvasser : il s'ennuyait à mourir à Privet Drive. . . Pendant quelques minutes, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se distraire sans pour autant gêner les Dursley qui n'auraient sûrement pas manqué de le lui faire savoir. La solution lui vint de l'extérieur : malgré la chaleur, le Survivant répugnait à fermer totalement sa fenêtre, appréciant de sentir les rares brises de l'été torride, et, de par ce fait, il entendait clairement tous les bruits de la rue. Or, en ce moment, Mrs Figgs, sa vieille voisine, si férue de ses chats, semblait tout particulièrement apprécier la musique classique. . .

Le garçon se demanda un instant s'il serait capable de reproduire la même mélodie que celle qui résonnait à ses oreilles : il avait certes progressé dans sa pratique du violon, mais il continuait néanmoins à se fier à son instinct pour ce qui était des notes qu'il obtenait avec son instrument. Sans attendre, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa malle, posée dans un coin de sa chambre, pour y récupérer son violon et son archet. Cependant, il s'arrêta avant d'en tirer le moindre son : le bruit qu'il produirait risquait d'alerter les Dursley. . .

Son regard se porta soudain sur l'un de ses vieux vêtements sales qui jonchait le sol de sa chambre et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : il la tenait sa solution ! Sans perdre une seconde, il déchira un tee-shirt blanc troué qui ne lui avait jamais servi et plaça les morceaux de tissus dans la caisse de son instrument pour en étouffer le bruit. . . Après avoir pincé l'une des cordes avec son archet, il constata avec grand plaisir que les sons qu'il tirait de son violon étaient nettement assourdis par le procédé qu'il avait mis au point. Son sourire s'agrandit dès qu'il commença à jouer, essayant d'imiter la musique qui résonnait dans la rue. . . Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait : il y avait toujours une ou deux fausses notes qui gâchaient le résultat, mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était de retour à Privet Drive, Harry avait l'impression de respirer !

Peu à peu, il cessa de suivre la mélodie classique et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de sensations qu'il éprouvait. Une note, puis une autre, encore une, et encore, et encore. . . Tristesse, amertume, douleur, colère, confiance, déception. . . Ses sentiments virevoltaient au gré de la musique, alternant morceaux rapides, vifs, vindicatifs même parfois, et morceaux au son doux, délicat, tendre. . .

Le garçon vibrait du plus profond de son être, relâchant totalement la pression angoissante des jours précédents où il attendait avec une crainte anticipée les nouvelles pour savoir si Voldemort avait enfin décidé de se manifester. . . A présent, il oubliait tout ce qui l'avait préoccupé auparavant : il fallait juste suivre la musique, l'améliorer, la nourrir de son âme, la colorer de ses sensations, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. . . Le Survivant ferma les yeux, laissant son corps satisfaire les désirs de son instrument, et se plongea entièrement dans la béatitude du moment. . .

Lentement, un vent léger commença à envelopper le jeune musicien, caressant doucement ses mèches en bataille, tournoyant sans fin dans la chambre, soulevant tous les objets qui jonchaient le sol. . . L'adolescent, yeux clos, perdit rapidement conscience du monde qui l'entourait. . . Rien n'avait d'importance, et c'était si agréable. . . Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. . .

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer une Pétunia folle de rage que son stupide neveu ne lui ait pas répondu alors qu'elle l'avait appelé déjà à trois reprises. . . La femme n'eut même pas le temps de crier, complètement sous le choc : sous ses yeux exorbités, le jeune garçon qu'elle avait élevé flottait dans les airs, à environ une quinzaine de centimètres au dessus de son lit, tirant de son violon une musique qui lui glaçait le sang par toute l'amertume qu'elle contenait. Formant un globe autour de lui, des livres, des vêtements, éclats de bois, des bibelots quelconques, et même la cage de la chouette du gamin virevoltaient, créant de gracieuses arabesques aussi variées que complexes. . .

Le vent sembla percevoir la présence de l'intruse : les mouvements des objets devinrent de plus en plus vifs et menaçants. . . Lorsque la tante de son créateur ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, une véritable tempête se rua sur elle, l'expulsant sans ménagement de la pièce. . .

Près d'une heure plus tard, quand Harry reprit conscience, sa chambre était complètement sans dessus dessous ! Les quelques affaires qu'il possédait jonchait le plancher dans un désordre indescriptible, et la porte était ouverte sur un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir : Pétunia gisait sur le sol, inanimée, une traînée de sang d'un rouge brunâtre marquait le mur et rejoignait la tempe de sa tante sur laquelle une plaie béante apparaissait. . . Elle ne bougeait pas. . .

Le garçon s'approcha en tremblant et, d'une main frémissante, il toucha le bras de la blessée, cherchant à prendre son pouls. . . Il recula aussitôt : la peau était froide. . . Aussi froide que celle de Cédric lorsqu'il l'avait ramené du cimetière. . . L'adolescent paniqua et fit la seule chose qui lui semblait sensée à cet instant : il appela à l'aide. . .

ONCLE VERNON !!!!

Personne ne répondit, la maison était vide. . . Dudley devait certainement traîner avec sa bande de copains et son oncle n'était pas encore revenu de son travail. . .

Ne perdant pas une seconde, le Survivant se rua dans sa chambre et, saisissant un parchemin, il écrivit un SOS à la va-vite avant de l'attacher à la patte d'Hedwige pour qu'elle l'apporte au professeur Dumbledore. . .

En attendant une réponse, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, complètement amorphe. . . Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après avoir commencé à jouer du violon et avoir fermé les yeux. . . Un éclair de peur le traversa : et si c'était lui le responsable ?!

Il secoua la tête, c'était complètement stupide ! Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, surtout en jouant d'un instrument. . . Il pouvait expliquer son absence momentanée par une transe musicale. . . Il avait lu, l'an dernier, dans un livre de la bibliothèque, que cela arrivait parfois aux musicien qui perdaient alors totalement conscience du monde qui les entouraient et du temps qui s'écoulait. . . Peut-être était-ce ce qui lui était arrivé ?

L'adolescent jeta un regard désemparé sur son violon. . . Doucement, presque tendrement, il prit l'archer dans sa main. . . Etait ce possible ? Est ce que cela pouvait être le cas ? Son instrument l'aurait projeté dans une de ces transes ?

Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit : et si Dumbledore voulait le séparer de son violon ?! Il savait que certaines de ces transes musicales pouvaient être dangereuses puisque parfois, des musiciens avaient disparu après l'une d'elles, et son directeur ne le laisserait sûrement pas prendre ce risque. . . Mais lui, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne le violon de sa mère. . . Non, SON violon ! Il était à lui, maintenant, et à personne d'autre. . .

Sous ses doigts, le garçon sentit les cordes vibrer de satisfaction. . . Etrange, c'était comme si son instrument était d'accord avec lui. . . Non, il ne laisserait personne les séparer. . . Et, pour cela, la meilleure solution était de cacher l'existence de son violon !

Harry réfléchit rapidement : il n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à sa tante, donc, le coupable n'était pas lui. . . En revanche, s'il disait qu'il était présent dans la maison, qu'il jouait du violon au moment du meurtre, on risquait de ne pas le croire et de lui prendre son instrument. . . Ca ne changerait rien s'il camouflait un peu la vérité, non ? Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'il était sorti un peu, pour écouter la musique de Mrs Figgs depuis l'allée par exemple. . . Et que, lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait trouvé Pétunia dans cet état. . . Ca ne différait pas trop de la vérité, après tout. . .

Quand Dumbledore vint sonner à sa porte, une demi-heure plus tard, il vit son jeune élève lui monter le cadavre de sa tante en tremblant et lui raconter sa version des faits en pleurant presque. . . Le Survivant avait appris comment devenir un très bon comédien en observant les mimiques faciales de son cousin, et il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre son directeur de sa version des faits. . . Le vieil homme, ne détectant aucune trace de magie dans la maison, en déduisit que la mort de Mrs Dursley pouvait être soit accidentelle, soit causée par un cambrioleur moldu. . . Quelle que soit la solution, Harry Potter n'était plus en sécurité ici. . .

Le vieux sorcier, vainqueur de Grindelwald et Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, demanda gentiment à l'adolescent d'aller faire ses valises. . . Emmener l'enfant à Square Grimaud n'était pas une bonne idée : le garçon devait être assez choqué par les décès successifs qui se produisaient autour de lui. . . La meilleure solution était encore de le ramener à Poudlard. . . Les protections du château le garderaient au moins en sécurité. . .

Dan sa chambre, Harry se dépêcha de réunir ses quelques affaires et de les jeter dans sa malle avant de prendre précautionneusement son violon et de l'envelopper avec soin dans son sac. Posant la main sur son instrument, un sourire mi mauvais, mi victorieux lui vint aux lèvres : il rentrait chez lui. . .

**A suivre. . .**

**Commentaires de l'auteur :**

**Allons bon, voilà que le scénario m'échappe totalement. . . Il a dû muter sans que je me rende compte parce que Pétunia n'était pas sensée mourir au départ. . .**

**Pétunia : Ah bon ?**

**Lyra : Oui, tu devais juste finir aux urgences. . . Mais je sais pas pourquoi mon cerveau a décidé que cette scène où Harry découvrait ton corps sur le plancher rendait mieux. . . **

**Harry : Euh. . . Je suis pas tout à fait sûr que je devrais poser la question, mais. . . Pourquoi, au juste ? **

**Lyra : Sais pas. Et puis bon, ça m'évite de devoir écrire le passage avec les détraqueurs et le procès qui va avec. . .**

**Harry : Hum. . . Mouais, mais à côté de ça, je suis traumatisé par la mort de ma tante, hein ! **

**Lyra : Mais non ! Tu vas vite oublier ça ! Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses. . .**

**Pétunia : Parce qu'il y a un bon côté ?**

**Lyra : Bien sûr ! Toi crevée, Ryry n'aura plus à retourner à Privet Drive puisqu'il n'y a plus de protection !**

**Harry : Ca demande réflexion. . . Finalement, c'est peut-être pas si mal. . . Mais mon violon, il commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, là. . .**

**Lyra : Mais non, c'est rien ! Il ne fait que te protéger !**

**Harry : . . . . . . . . . . . C'est sûr ça ?!**

**Lyra : Vi, vi ! Ca, et un autre petit truc qu'on découvrira au prochain chapitre !**

**Harry : Je crains le pire. . . C'est quoi le titre ? **

**Lyra : J'hésite encore entre "l' Appel de la forêt" et "Promenons nous dans les bois. . .", qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

**Harry : Miséricorde. . . **

**Lyra : Mais nan, mais nan. . .**

**Une petite review, s'il vous plait ?! **


	3. L'appel de la forêt

_**Source :**__** Harry Potter, tome I à V, oubliez les autres !**_

_**Auteur :**__** Lyrashin, sous les cocotiers… Ou plus exactement, les Vacoas, vu qu'il n'y a pas tellement de cocotiers là où je suis !**_

_**Genre :**__** Confère chapitres précédents ! Marre de me répéter ! **_

_**Couples :**__** Néant intersidéral…**_

_**Disclaimer :**__**Sainte JK Rowling, pardonnez nos offenses en vous piquant vos personnages, comme nous pardonnons votre stupidité d'avoir tué Sirius...**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, et pardon pour le retard !**_

**Les sanglots longs des violons...**

**(P. Verlaine) **

Chapitre 2 : L'appel de la forêt

Depuis quinze mois que sa tante était décédée, Harry n'avait plus eu l'occasion de toucher une nouvelle fois à son violon. Entre le cortège de « bonnes personnes » qui défilait pour lui présenter leurs condoléances pour sa terrible perte, la venue de ses amis et la rentrée des classes en sixième année, c'est à peine s'il avait eu un instant à lui…

Il avait eu ses résultats aux BUSES et, hormis un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions et un autre en Divination, il n'y avait rien de particulier ou de note à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu… Il était le parfait petit Gryffondor, toujours doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et prêt à se battre contre tout ennemi pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin…

Quelle connerie, oui ! Il n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier qui aurait pu lui permettre de terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et, bien que ses performances en Divination aient spectaculairement progressées cette année - Et NON, contrairement à ce que Hermione pouvait penser, il doutait fort que ces soudaines capacités soient dues à sa connexion avec Voldemort, ou à sa récente maîtrise de l'Occlumencie – il doutait fort que faire une prédiction au beau milieu de la bataille finale soit d'une grande utilité… Et puis, il y avait ces rêves étranges qu'il revivait chaque soir depuis plusieurs mois…

Ni Voldemort, ni l'Art de cacher ses pensées ne pouvaient être responsables de ces rêves… Il voyait mal le mégalomane au visage de serpent lui envoyer une vision où il se voyait danser, pieds nus, dans une clairière entourée de grands arbres… Ridicule…

Néanmoins, ces songes étaient devenus récurrents et de plus en plus précis au fil des jours : il pouvait presque sentir la douceur de l'herbe sous ses pieds et le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux… Il entendait les pas des autres danseurs qui virevoltaient avec lui dans une ronde interminable, sans fin… L'autre jour, il s'était même surpris à fredonner la mélodie de ses rêves en se promenant dans les couloirs. Lorsque Ron l'avait interrogé sur la source de cette musique, il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre…

Parallèlement, plus ses rêves se précisaient, plus le monde qui l'entourait le désintéressait. Il avait progressivement cessé de lire les journaux, bien que la situation politique n'ait jamais été pire… Il ne se préoccupait plus des affaires de cœur ou des disputes de ses camarades… Pire encore, il n'avait même pas bronché lorsque le professeur Dumbledore avait instauré le professeur Rogue au poste d'enseignant de la matière qu'il briguait depuis des années…

Cette attitude inhabituelle inquiétait ses proches. Ses amis en avaient sans doute parlé à leur responsable de maison qui avait dû elle-même le rapporter à son supérieur. Conséquence : il sentait parfois le regard brillant du directeur le scruter lorsqu'il était à table, dans la Grande Salle…

Il avait bien essayé de se forcer, de faire semblant de se conduire « normalement ». Mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait toujours l'impression d'un manque de … de … de quelque chose qui n'était pas là et dont l'absence le dérangeait !

Chassant ces pensées moroses de son esprit, Harry ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sur son matelas pour trouver le sommeil. Une fois encore, sa main glissa d'elle-même vers le haut de son lit pour se poser sur son coffre où se trouvait l'étui de son instrument. Lentement, son corps se détendit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Au loin, dans la Forêt Interdite, une lueur venait de s'allumer…

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Enfin seul ! Enfin tranquille ! Harry soupira de soulagement. Depuis trois jours, Ron et Hermione paraissaient le suivre comme deux mouches tournant autour d'un pot de miel… Il était finalement parvenu à les semer, eux et leurs sales petits yeux d'espions qui suivaient tous ses gestes !

Mais voilà, ce soir, il en avait profité : Ron était en retenue pour une remarque insolente proférée lors du cours du professeur Rogue. Il lui avait suffi de dire à Hermione qu'il était fatigué et de monter dans son dortoir pour y prendre ses affaires et sa cape d'invisibilité, puis de descendre silencieusement les escaliers pour filer sans qu'on ne le remarque !

Il était libre maintenant ! Libre ! Vêtu d'un pyjama en coton noir, les orteils à même l'herbe tendre du parc, il respirait en paix l'air de la nuit. Décidemment, la lumière des étoiles et de la lune sur la surface du lac était bien plus belle que celle du soleil en plein jour…

Camouflé du regard des habitants du château, il pouvait enfin se relâcher. Avec douceur, comme s'il maniait un vase en porcelaine la plus fine, il ouvrit son étui de cuir et en retira précautionneusement le violon de sa mère. D'une main légère, il prit l'archer qui reposait toujours au fond de sa boîte et effleura les cordes de son instrument. Une note aigue, claire, perça le silence relatif de la nuit…

Harry frissonna… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu toucher le grain lustré de son compagnon de musique…

Lentement, presque révérencieusement, il laissa ses mains parcourir son instrument, se remémorant ses courbes graciles et arrondies, caressant les cordes pour remonter en accorder quelques unes, alors qu'il n'avait jamais appris comment s'y prendre…

Là. Maintenant…. Il se sentait bien… Il était enfin complet… Il pouvait enfin jouer…

Dans la noirceur de l'air nocturne, sa peau pâle semblait luire d'une couleur ivoire… Avec des gestes précis et mesurés, si lents qu'ils semblaient être au ralentit, son bras droit tenant l'archer décrivit un arc de cercle au dessus de sa tête pour venir se positionner au dessus du violon.

Les quelques animaux du parc retinrent leur souffle alors que s'élevait dans les airs un groupe de notes aigrelettes qui, timides au début, enflèrent progressivement pour se transformer en une mélodie forte et assurée qui emplissait tout l'espace.

Peu à peu, une brume étrange et argentée commença à s'échapper des bords du lac pour monter sur la berge. Près de la hutte du garde-chasse, Crockdur se terra dans sa niche en gémissant…

La fumée avançait, comme attirée par la fine silhouette qui se tenait debout, bien droite et campée dans l'herbe. Les yeux fermés, entièrement consacré à sa musique, l'adolescent ne vit pas l'étrange brouillard s'épaissir, envahissant tout le parc jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, spiralant autour de lui comme un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa proie…

Le musicien aux cheveux de jais, inconscient du phénomène qu'il produisait, plissa les paupières et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la mélodie… Il manquait encore quelque chose…. Soudain, sa main se déplaça d'elle-même et vint pincer une corde un nœud au dessus de l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant…

Un son de carillon retentit dans l'air lourd de Poudlard... Puis, lentement, hésitante, une lueur s'alluma au cœur de la Forêt et une note similaire lui répondit. Ailleurs, une autre lumière apparut, puis une autre, et encore une…

Une symphonie de notes tîntantes, claires et vives firent frémir les eaux du lac, bientôt suivies d'un rythme de tambour qui leur faisait écho…

La brume s'agita. Remuante et frémissante, elle raffermit son étau sur le jeune sorcier dont les pieds nus cessèrent de toucher le sol… Tourbillonnant dans une spirale de fumée argentée dont la vitesse s'accordait à celle de sa mélodie, Harry, inconscient, inhala doucement un nuage de vapeur cotonneuse. Sa peau se mit à scintiller et le garçon s'éleva encore davantage au dessus des herbes….

Au fond du lac, les sirènes joignirent leurs voix à la musique, alors que des sons de harpes s'échappaient maintenant de la Forêt Interdite qui brillait de mille feux…

Les accords enflèrent encore, prenant toujours plus de volume, encore et toujours plus… Harry le sentait, il allait enfin y parvenir… Il allait enfin combler le Manque qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps… Encore un peu, juste encore un peu et…

**« Qui va là ?! »**

La grosse voix du demi-géant tomba net, comme un couperet, brisant la fragile harmonie qui régnait jusque là dans l'atmosphère nocturne du parc. En un clin d'œil, les lumières s'éteignirent, la musique cessa et la brume reflua, déposant sur le sol un jeune sorcier inanimé qui tenait son instrument et son archer comme si sa vie en dépendait…

**« Je ne l'répèterai pas, qui va là ?! »**

Hagrid eut beau tempêter, seul un silence glacial lui répondit. Maugréant, le garde-chasse se saisit d'une torche et empoigna la laisse de son chien, lequel semblait plus que réticent à l'idée de quitter son abri… Bien décidé à mettre la main sur le fauteur de troubles, l'hybride s'enfonça dans le parc, Crockdur sur les talons.

Caché derrière un banc de roseaux, Harry restait sans connaissance. Glissant dans l'eau sans faire frémir l'onde, un groupe d'êtres de l'eau s'approcha de lui, écartant d'un claquement de mâchoires un Pitiponk mal intentionné… L'un des tritons secoua la tête : ces créatures n'avaient vraiment aucun sens commun ! Vouloir s'en prendre à un Transaccord…

Sur l'ordre d'une sirène, la bande se dispersa, l'un des membres allant récupérer l'étui du violon tandis que les autres se déployaient autour du garçon endormi pour assurer sa protection.

Lorsque Hagrid passa à côté d'eux, le premier triton envoya un signal. Gonflant les barbilles situées de part et d'autre de son visage, il s'élança hors de l'eau et poussa un cri strident, inaudible pour l'oreille humaine… L'une après l'autre, les sirènes reprirent son hurlement.

Crockdur s'était figé au premier cri, se recroquevillant sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que les autres s'ajoutaient à cette horrible cacophonie qui agressait ses tympans sensibles… Finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter ce mugissement sinistre, le chien s'enfuit, la queue entre les jambes, couinant misérablement tandis que le demi-géant, pensant qu'il avait repéré l'intrus, courrait derrière lui en lui exhortant de l'attendre…

Progressivement, leur cri se tut et les êtres de l'eau laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient épuisés, mais cela en valait la peine… Le Transaccord était sauf… Rien d'autre n'importait davantage…

Jetant un dernier regard à la frêle silhouette assoupie, les sirènes disparurent peu à peu dans les profondeurs du lac… Bientôt… Oui, bientôt, leur temps viendrait…

Lorsque Harry repris conscience, il était confortablement allongé dans l'herbe tendre et le lac, parcouru d'une petite brise, bruissait tout doucement… Il se sentait fatigué, tremblant et couvert de sueur… Mais il était apaisé… Il ressentait un calme intérieur qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps…

Peinant à se remettre sur ses jambes, le jeune garçon rangea soigneusement son violon dans son écrin de cuir et fila rapidement en direction du château. Dans son état d'épuisement, il aurait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à éviter Miss Teigne, mais, alors qu'il s'approchait d'une intersection où la diabolique chatte du concierge guettait les malheureuses victimes de son maître, celle-ci fit soudain demi-tour et fila ventre à terre, un miaulement de terreur lui restant bloqué dans la gorge.

Harry parvint sans encombre à son dortoir. A demi prisonnier des limbes du sommeil, il ne vit pas la Grosse Dame écarquiller les yeux en le voyant lorsqu'il lui lança distraitement le mot de passe, pas plus que le regard paniqué que les tableaux avaient échangé en l'apercevant déambuler dans les couloirs. Non, l'adolescent monta directement dans sa chambre pour y ranger silencieusement son instrument dans sa malle et s'endormi immédiatement.

A peine ses paupières furent-elles closes que son corps se remit à briller de façon diffuse. Peu à peu, la lueur s'estompa, sauf sur la paume de la main du jeune sorcier. Lentement, les hideuses cicatrices formant les mots _**« je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »**_ s'effacèrent, laissant derrière elles une peau lisse et sans défaut.

Dans son sommeil, Harry soupira et se retourna jusqu'à atteindre sa position habituelle. A la fenêtre du dortoir, une lumière bleutée s'éloigna avant de se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite. Ce soir, personne ne dormirait dans les bois et, à la lisière des arbres, le vent rapportait les bruits de leurs chuchotements…

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione Granger était une sorcière de naissance moldue et fière de l'être – merci beaucoup ! – mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était stupide. Elle était la meilleure élève de sa promotion à Poudlard, et, d'après les dires de ses professeurs, la plus brillante élève qu'ils aient rencontrée depuis cinquante ans… Aussi avait-elle peu apprécié lorsque son camarade de classe – et accessoirement meilleur ami – Ronald Billius Weasley, avait dénigré ses déclarations en lui disant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

Pourtant, elle le savait, elle, qu'il y avait un problème avec son autre meilleur ami, à savoir le célèbre Harry Potter !

Certes, elle n'avait aucune preuve formelle de ce qu'elle avançait… Juste des indices qui, pris séparément, n'avaient aucun lien logique entre eux…

Tout d'abord, le désintérêt flagrant et grandissant du survivant pour tout ce qui avait attrait aux informations. Avec le retour désormais public du seigneur des ténèbres et le nouveau gouvernement du Ministère de la Magie, il était parfaitement ANORMAL que Harry ne s'intéresse pas à la presse !

Ensuite, il y avait son attitude en classe : son ami n'avait jamais été très attentif en cours, c'est vrai. Mais, maintenant, il était pratiquement absent ! Le nez en l'air, le regard lointain, plongé dans ses pensées, il fallait souvent l'interpeller à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'un professeur lui posait une question… Ce qui avait d'ailleurs coûté de nombreux points à Gryffondor…

Mais, à côté de cette soudaine inattention, le jeune garçon avait montré des progrès phénoménaux en Divination ! Non pas qu'elle accorda un quelconque crédit à cette matière nébuleuse au possible, mais, rien que la semaine passée, sept des huit prédictions qu'Harry avait pu faire en regardant la carte céleste s'étaient réalisées… Et encore, la huitième avait échoué de peu : Neville avait effectivement failli recevoir un pot de fleurs, tombé de l'étage supérieur, sur la tête…

Ron avait repoussé ses arguments en disant qu'après les horreurs lues dans la Gazette du sorcier l'année précédente, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Harry n'ait aucune envie de fourrer à nouveau son nez dans ce ramassis de racontars. De plus, concernant son attitude en classe… Et bien, ma foi, il était peut-être en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Ou, mieux encore, peut-être y avait-il une fille qui occupait ses pensées ! Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela ! Au pire, il s'agissait pour lui d'une façon de faire son deuil… Entre Cédric, sa tante et Sirius, il y avait largement matière à remuer les tripes d'un homme… Quant à ses nouvelles capacités en Divination, peut-être que son « troisième œil » s'était enfin ouvert !

Hermione fulminait… Malgré ses convictions, Ron avait réussi à instiller le doute en elle… Mais bon, il lui restait toujours les autres indices, comme son refus de reprendre le Quiditch cette année, ou de reformer l'A.D. pour en faire un groupe d'études… Son calme apparent face aux provocations flagrantes du professeur Rogue également…Et même son apparence physique était troublante !

Contrairement aux autres garçons de sixième année, Harry n'avait pratiquement pas grandi et, au lieu de s'étoffer, sa silhouette s'était encore affinée. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs, qu'il avait décidé de laisser pousser un mois plus tôt, rendaient encore plus évidente son apparence androgyne. Ce n'était pas normal, bon sang ! Harry avait toujours, jusqu'alors, voulu ressembler aux autres garçons ! Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? Et sans lui en toucher seulement un mot ?!

Non, décidemment, il y avait un problème avec Harry !

Lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte au professeur MacGonagall, cette dernière lui avait paru préoccupée et lui avait promis de transmettre ses inquiétudes au directeur… Mais, depuis lors, le vieil homme n'avait pris aucune mesure et n'avait pas fait convoquer Harry pour lui parler…

Et bien, n'en déplaise au professeur Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester là, sans rien faire, à observer l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis s'enfoncer dans les ennuis ! Et encore moins de ne pas intervenir ! Si Harry avait effectivement des soucis, elle allait le surveiller de près et l'aider à s'en sortir, qu'il le veuille ou non …

_**A suivre…**_

_**Commentaires :**_

_**Lyra : L'est pas nette cette fumée…**_

_**Lian : Arrête de t'inquiéter pour la fumée et excuse toi plutôt auprès des lecteurs pour ton retard !**_

_**Lyra : Oui, pardon pour le retard, chers lecteurs ! Je tacherai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Lian : Qui s'appellera ?**_

_**Lyra : « Rencontres du troisième type » ou bien « Rencontres », tout simplement…**_

**Merci d'avoir lu, vous voulez bien me laisser une petite review, SVP ?**


End file.
